


Second Star To The Right

by TheBlackLagoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi is just about the cutest ship since Klance, Gay Takashi Shirogane, Japanese Takashi, M/M, Moroccan Adam, So obviously I had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackLagoon/pseuds/TheBlackLagoon
Summary: Adam knows the path he wants to follow, but Takashi seems to be a brighter light then any constellation he knows, and he's hard not to ignore.





	Second Star To The Right

**Author's Note:**

> So, after actually crying happy tears about the amazing news in the fandom, I just thought I would write a little something on Adam and Shiro's relationship in the beginning. Anyway, hope you enjoy!! Comment and Like Please!! ;)

If you never had the chance to see the night sky, free from air pollution- you’ve never really _seen_ stars. The name Milky Way has no meaning until you’re left in the open darkness of the earth, bathed only in pale white celestial light from the heavens. There are no people, and there are no sounds, and all that is artificial seems thousands of miles away. It’s just you, and space. And it sounds cheesy but, it is a world shattering experience to gaze up at the sky and feel like you’re being gazed right back at.

The Sonoran Desert is one of these such places, where in some parts the earth is so flat and so barren it feels as if at any second the sky could swallow you whole. Then there are the mountain ridges, and high plateaus which make it seem almost possible to touch the stars. Adam Benkirkane, in his first year at the Garrison, discovered this phenomenon of wonder in a bout of strong homesickness or something akin to it. And it happened by accident really. A wrong turn for the bathroom, a sleepless stumble up some stairs, and then he found the roof. At first, he’d tried to remedy the problem. He’d just been about to reach for the door handle- when he caught sight of the night sky.

There was no going back after that.

Adam had grown up in cities. Not one city, but many, across the globe, and while they all had noise and lights and people, the Sonoran Desert had quiet. A quiet only the desert can accomplish, and a quiet that was far too unusual for him to gain any sleep his first few weeks in Arizona. Truthfully Adam’s sleep schedule had never been _normal_ , what with his parent’s early morning rituals, and frequent travel around the globe. Adam hadn’t had a stable home like the Garrison since he’d stayed at his Grandparents home in Morocco for a year- and that had been, many years ago.

So, he took to the roof, and he spent night after night looking. Just looking, but maybe also waiting- for what, he couldn’t have been sure.

Once the sun started peaking over the edge of the earth, he would leave, and he would tuck himself back into bed for maybe an hours’ worth of sleep, till he and his bunkmates would be awoken by their communal alarm system. He’d go to his flight training, and aeronautics classes, and try not to think of the stars, even though their presence was evident even in the halls of the Garrison. He’d eat lunch with his classmates, but not, _with_ them. There was a barrier there that he just couldn’t seem to break yet. It just seemed no one could understand the stars like him. They didn’t have the newness, and awe he had for them, nor the sheer appreciation for silence and contemplation on night darkened roofs.

Finally, once his days were finished, he’d fall into bed, and wait patiently for his peers to fall asleep. And then he’d start it all over again.

This process of work, watching the stars and no sleep didn’t take an effect on him at first. Adam was used to being tired, knew how to appear more awake, how to still be a good student and how to keep his night time rendezvous with the stars his secret. But like any twelve-year-old boy running on only a handful of hours of sleep, he slipped.

It was maybe a month into the year, and the summer heat still had not dissipated, that Adam became a little more careless with his comings and goings in the night. It had been an especially tiring day, with a heated phone call from his father about a slipping grade in chemistry, and a canceled field trip to the space ship shuttle dock. He’d been itching to get to his spot on the roof. To see the stars. To be alone.

But he’d forgotten to check if all his roommates were asleep.

Adam had just barley situated himself at the edge of the roof, over looking the Garrison campus, when he heard the door behind him creak. He didn’t turn around at first. He had some inane hope that maybe- maybe whoever was there wouldn’t see him. Hoped their eyes had not adjusted to the dark properly. Hoped he wasn’t in their direct line of sight- but then he heard the voice. Cadet Shirogane’s voice, only slightly hesitant, but his “Hello” was clear in the quiet night air.

Adam didn’t know Takashi Shirogane that well. He was the cool kid. The class clown. Seemingly every bodies friend. The perfect student. The perfect boy.

Adam didn’t know him that well, but he noticed him. He noticed his quiet moments. The times when he’d zone out looking through the window. When he was so caught up talking about space, and adventuring and discovering new worlds that it seemed nothing else could matter to him. Adam noticed the glimmer in his eye he’d have walking off the simulator. And the self-assured but not cocky grin he wore after a correctly answered question in class. No, Adam didn’t know him, but he noticed him.

Adam still didn’t turn around though.

Hesitant footsteps sounded across the gravel of the roof, and then stopped behind him, waiting.

Adam still didn’t turn.

A moment later, and Takashi Shirogane was seated right next to him, throwing only one questioning glance at Adam, before turning his gaze upward.

Adam would have been more-anxiety prone if it hadn’t been for that. The other boy’s silent approval, and acceptance of his star watching habits.

Takashi didn’t speak for a couple more minutes. Adam liked that. Or- he liked that he could stand the silence, without dragging it through awkwardness. But at last, right as a gentle breeze rustled both of their hair, Takashi asked cautiously-

“Do you come here _every_ night?” he didn’t look at Adam when he asked, just kept his eyes glued to the stars, and it somehow made it easier for him to give his reply.

“Not- every night. I do sleep some. But the stars- I’ve never experienced-” He can’t finish. Not really. Because he can’t explain that he thinks he’s in love with the night sky. No one, not even _the_ Takashi Shirogane would believe that.

But- Takashi’s staring at him now, like maybe he _does_ get it. Like maybe he gets the same ache in his chest when he follows the constellations he knows by heart. Like maybe he wishes he could reach out and be apart of the cosmos.

“My grandfather, he- uh, he used to take me out to this beach- Gray Whale Cove- and it would always be way late at night, and he’d just let me sit, and watch. We wouldn’t talk, we’d just lay out our blanket and we’d just soak in the sound of the waves and the starlight,” He’s turned away from Adam now, a wistful smile playing on his lips, but it’s like he’s grinning. That’s the feeling he’s giving off. Just pure boyish joy, that someone else understands the stars.

“You won’t tell- right?” Adam didn’t really have to ask, he knows Takashi’s no snitch, but- he wants to confirm that this happened.

“No- no I’m not gonna tell,” he’s smiling softly, and shaking his head, but his eyes don’t leave Adam’s.

“But-” he tilts his head to the side, his mop of ink black hair covering half his face, and a mischievous smile dancing across his features, “I am going to keep following you up here Adam- someone’s got to make sure you get some sleep.”

“I _do_ sleep-” Adam defended, but Takashi only laughed, bumping his shoulder to Adams’s playfully.

“Yeah well, tell that to the bags under your eyes Benkirkane, I’m sticking with you, _got it_?”

Adam couldn’t help staring. At this boy, who had somehow in only hours made Adam favor him over the stars. Takashi waved his hand in front of his face, his grin wide and open. So, Adam made a choice. To let this one boy, take precedent over the cosmos.

“I got it, Takashi. We’re in it together,” and he sticks out his hand, because that’s what his father taught him to do when you’re making a deal. But Takashi only snorts, wraps his pinky around Adam’s, shakes it once, and it’s final. Their sticking together.

Adam can’t help but smile, gripping onto Takashi’s hand a little bit tighter before they both let go, and he also can’t help but notice how the stars are reflected in his dark eyes, like reflecting pools.

“No one calls me Takashi but my grandad by the way, I usually go by Shiro,” he grins sheepishly, rubbing at his neck, almost like he’s- _nervous_.

“Well we’re _all_ star watchers, I’ll call you Takashi as well,” Adam says astutely, fixing his glasses to sit properly on the bridge of his nose, because he _knows_ it makes him look smart.

“Okay then, but we have to call ourselves that. The Star Watchers. It’ll be like- like our own secret club!” and he bumps their shoulders together again, and it’s hard for Adam to keep that infectious grin off his face.

 

* * *

The stars are a universal. They are a constant. They are eternal flames, that which humanity has not seen the likes of anywhere else. But the love for them. The devotion and adoration for the things that cannot conceivably be reached. _That_ is only held by a few. And it was Adam’s secret, but now it is Takashi’s as well.


End file.
